onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Stats
Statistics are available in many games to affect game play. In Onigiri Online, there are five primary stats, followed with eight secondary stats that are affected by the primary ones. There are also elemental affinities and weapon proficiencies which are affected differently than the secondary stats are. Primary Stats Status Carry Bonus Onigiri Online follows the "Status Carry" method of levelling, where stat points are granted to the player and the player has the option of which primary stat to invest the points into. They also have the option to hold onto the points and invest them later instead. While at lower levels, the stat points per level given is low, but as the player reaches higher levels, the player receives more per level. This though is because the amount of stat points required to increase a primary stat by one also increases as they reach higher and higher. For example, when all stats are below 20, all of them will cost 3 stat points. But by the time they reach 50, they will require as much as 6. Also, at every 10 levels, the player will receive a small bulk of bonus points. Some information in this table is inaccurate. We are working on updating it, but until then here is a compilation of information we have. Pow (Power): Power, or in otherwords strength, is the stat of choice for Axe, Katana and Odachi users. Each point adds HP in addition to Affinity to supplement the melee nature of these weapons. The HP it gives is half as much as the HP each point of Vit gives. Players who prioritize damage may choose to add Power as a secondary stat as it also gives P. Atk Spd in addition to bonus Affinity to all physical weapons every 10 points. Vit (Vitality): Vitality raises the player's maximum potential defense capability, with raised Max HP and P. Def stats. Due to the defensive nature of the stat, it is also the Spear's primary attribute, allowing the user to take a lot of punishment. Most players opt for Vit as a secondary stat due to the high amount of Max HP it gives, allowing more room for mistakes. Wis (Wisdom): Wisdom helps when dealing magic damage with a Wand and increases the speed at which a magic skill is casted. It also encourages the usage of said skills by providing an abundant SP pool and high recovery rate to work with. In addition, it decreases the normally high SP costs of Wand and Staff skills, but not any other skills. As Wis provides a small amount of Critical, Critical-based characters may choose to add this as their secondary stat to supplement skill-spamming and boost damage output. Mnd (Mind): Mind aids the player with Staff spells, in particular, there are Mnd thresholds for certain healing spells to start healing a decent amount. Occasionally, buffs such as Invigorate or spells such as Resurrection have a chance at failure, which Mnd decreases. That being said, Mnd grants M. Def in addition to Max SP and SP Recovery, shielding the healer from ranged attacks which are primarily magic-based while giving them the SP to continually grant heals. Occasionally, Spear users may choose to add Mnd over Pow due to their supportive nature and the additional M. Def potentially outweighing the Max HP boost Pow provides. Dex (Dexterity): Dexterity is the main stat of Bows and Twin Blades. Granting Critical, Critical Force as well as Cooldown Time Reduction in addition to Affinity, it can be considered the best DPS stat. Characters that add this as their primary stat are usually glass cannons. Due to the damage output that Dex can provide, some choose to add this as their secondary stat. Secondary Stats Max HP *The maximum amount of HP your character can have at one time. *You die when it reaches 0. *Is increased by Pow and Vit based on your character's level, scaling exponentially. Vit gives 2 times as much Max HP as Pow. HP Recovery *The Rate at which your character recovers HP, at an amount proportional to your Pow. Is increased by your Vit. Max SP *The maximum amount of SP your character can have at one time. *Your character expends SP to use skills. You can't use skills if you have insufficient SP. *Wand and Staff skills cost less SP to cast, depending on your Wis. SP Recovery *The Rate at which your character recovers SP, at an amount proportional to your Mnd. Is increased by your Wis primarily and Mnd secondarily. Attack *A value used to calculate how much damage your character deals. Uses your weapon's maximum damage when calculating the Attack value in your status screen. P. Def *Your characters resistance to physical damage. *Suffers from diminishing returns, although the damage you receive presumably scales linearly with your Defense. M. Def *Your characters resistance to magical damage. *Suffers from diminishing returns, although the damage you receive presumably scales linearly with your Defense. Critical *The percential chance of inflicting a critical blow. Weapon Affinity A Graph showing the correlation between main stat and affinity. Does not include Pow Bonuses for obvious reasons, and the formula shown is not 100% accurate, so be careful of errors if using it to calculate extremely exact values. The full graph will be uploaded to the wiki once more values have been obtained. Affinity is maxed at 3000. Adding more status after affinity was maxed didn't increase damage anymore. In these photo, i'm currently equipping bow. As you could see, the Twin Sword Affinity increased when i added DEX, but the Bow Affinity and Attack didn't increase becase it's Affinity already maxed. Hidden Stats Hidden stats are statistics that are not directly visible in numbers within the game, but do play a role in the gameplay. One example is the damage output stat, which most people don't bother to calculate. But this stat does have an outright number, taking proficiency and other offensive stats into account. Elements Within combat, each attack offers different kinds of attack style and element. There are currently three attack styles and 9 elements. Styles Styles determine the type of force a weapon inflicts upon an enemy: slicing, impact or piercing. Different youkai has different resistances to each. *'Slice': Slice, as its name indicates, is an attack where a blade cuts the enemy. The katana, odachi and twin blades are the weapons that often offer this kind of attack style. *'Impact': Impact, as its name indicates, is an attack that uses brute force to inflict blunt damage. The axe, wand and staff are the weapons that often offer this kind of attack style. *'Pierce': Pierce, as its name indicates is an attack that attempts to stab the enemy with a sharp attack. The bow and spear are the weapons that often offer this kind of attack style. **One other attack style is the "multihit" style. But this is a style more related to abilities, not the basic attacks. Elements Elements grant the player's attacks and abilities different effects depending on the element used. *'Fire': Fire is an element that attempts to burn its targets, inflicting smalls bursts of damage over a few seconds. Shorter duration but more damage per tick in comparison to poison. *'Ice': Ice can freeze its target, impeding all of their actions for a few seconds. *'Lightning': Lightning zaps its targets with electricity which negates its targets' ability to attack or cast abilities and also reduce their movement capabilities. *'Rain': Rain inflicts water damage. *'Mountain': Mountain inflicts earthly damage which tends to be impact based. *'Wind': Wind deals damage using the speed of the wind, inflicting damage which tends to be impact based. *'Holy': Holy "blesses" its targets with heavenly energy. *'Dark': Dark based abilities are evil in its ways, dealing heavy damage while sacrificing a part of the caster's stats in the process. *'Poison': Poison is a specialized element that injects poison into its target, inflicting small ticks of damage over a span of time. Longer duration but less damage per tick in comparison to fire. **'Flight': Flight damage is a rather unique elemental. It is not known which weapons offer this type of element. It is speculated to promote damage that is caused by charging or jumping (Exa: the Daruma's leap attack). Character type Character type affects the starting and bonus stats that your character receives. These are Strong, Reliable, Cautious, Kind, and Daring. The stats they prioritize are as follows: Subsequently, the stats each type provides as the player's level increases are as follows: Note that the initial bonuses you receive at Lv1 are your base stats, which can be increased by status points, while the bonuses you receive through levelling up are additional stats, shown after the + in your status screen. Strong "Weapons of choice are the Katana, the Odachi, the Axe and the Spear. With a strong arm and high vitality, the type of fighter who is great at staying in close with the enemy." The Strong Character Type is your hardy frontman who will be the one always staying close to the enemies. With the capability to both deal tons of damage and take them just as well, the Strong is your Bruiser. Reliable "Weapons of choice are the Spear and the Staff. Able to withstand lots of blows, the type of fighter who can dish out abilities for a long battle." The Reliable Character Type is the Paladin of the team, able to take lots of blows and also aid allies on the side. With this combination, the Reliable is able to allow the team to last long in a fight. Cautious "Weapons of choice are the Wand, the Bow, and the Twin Blades. Rules the battlefield by attacking with long-distance attacks and abilities." The Cautious Character Type ideally rely on ranged attacks to deal damage from afar, but can take care of closeby enemies without too much difficulty. With high critical chance, the Cautious is the Ranger/Mage Kind "Weapons of choice are the Staff and the Wand. The one who takes the pivotal role of being able to deal magic damage and support allies with spells." The Kind Character Type is the Mage/Priest who uses magic for both offense and defense. While they can aid allies with healing stat boosts, they are efficient with elemental magic to deal extensive damage from afar. Daring "Weapons of choice are the Bow, the Twin Blades, the Katana, the Odachi and the Axe. Tagged with capabilities that are quick and concise, the type of fighter who is best for short skirmishes." The Daring Character Type, as its name explains, is the first to jump in-and-out of battle. This Weapon-master can deal concentrated damage in a small span of time, making them lethal for unsuspecting enemies.